the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
The Avari Elves
The Avari are the Elves of the East who did not take part in The Great Journey of Elves going West. It was founded by Eol_. Currently, it is lead by His Majesty Zakeris_The_Kind Elves of the Avari The King of the Avari and the Council Zakeris_The_Kind- '''King of the Moriquendi Kingdom, Third, Fifth and Seventh King of the Avari Elves. Lord of the Seven Stars. Clan Chieftain of the Penni. '''supernick8 - '''Clan Chieftain of the Hwenti One of the elves that helped theaaminecrafter into his rule, and supported all the kings up until his chance, to serve and rule the Avari '''NinjaCreeper303 - '''Ex-King of the Avarin Elves, now retiring to the Clan Chieftancy of the Hisildi '''PingPongDude - Chief of the Kindi Avari. 'The Penni Clan' Isomies - A Penni Elf that was born in S.A 2330 Mercilessrogue - A Penni Elf that was born in T.A 1222. oksari2 - A Penni Elf that was born in S.A 92. JusBrod - A Penni Elf that was born in F.A 788. HAJ2001 - 'A Penni Elf that was born in T.A 83 '''BrendanPvP - '''A Penni Elf that was born in S.A 12. He was caught by Zakeris practicing Dark Arts that Dragon Priests practice. '''MattOWolf - '''A Penni Elf that was born in S.A 1002. '''Invincible_Will - '''A Penni Elf that was born in S.A 1009. 'The Kindi Clan Morwe_Haldkan (Aduialion) '- '''Ex King of the Avari, former Clan Chieftain. Now is in the Kindi, working for PingPongDude. Born around Y.T 1060. '''AquaticWalf - '''A Kindi Elf that was born in T.A 93. '''Fletcher_Renn - '''A Nelyar Elf born in F.A 23. He helped Aduialion rebuild the Avari after The Third Collapse. He is the Official Ambassador and Diplomatic Chief of the Avari. '''Yurial - '''A Kindi Elf that was born in T.A 221. 'The Cuind Clan' '''Hydroxide_' - A Cuind Elf that was born in T.A 100. maxiepie - 'A Cuind Elf that's birth is unknown, said to have founded the Star Crowned Bridge. '''Khuzdul1 '- A Cuind Elf that was born in S.A 42. 'Gatas - '''A Cuind Elf that was born in F.A 342. 'The Hwenti Clan ' '''LordDark - '''A Hwenti Elf born in S.A 201. 'The Hisildi Clan ''' '''NinjaCreeper303- '''An elf from long ago, lost to the Avari for a long time, but rightfully returned. Now clan chieftain of the Hisildi. ' 'The Windan Clan' 'The Kinn-lai Clan 'FadiKarimRim - '''A Kinn-lai Elf that was born in F.A 953 Former Kings '''Eol_ - ' First official King of the Avari, although some would argue SpeedySC was, Eol_ was said to truly unite the Avari under one banner for a considerable time, before the faction broke away. It's members rarely seen, if seen at all... '''theaaminecrafter - '''Said to be one of the greatest Kings of the Avari. After the disappearance of many Avari, this King revives them for quite some time, including raising Aventuras and supernick8, who become crucial later in the Avari. '''Aventuras - '''Another King that brought the Avari out of hiding, he was a good king, constructing Caras Moriquendi, and setting many laws, guidelines and structure that the Avari still follow today. '''Aduialion - '''Once again, brought the Avari out of hiding and inactivity. But, he got a lot of support and active players, at one point had ten active Avari. He also set out the Clan Chieftain system, the recruit guidelines, a lot of the building designs and rules. That is not to say, he did not stuff up, such as get kicked from the Mallorn Council, and almost be beaten by a rebel city state. '''supernick8 and Tuilindir - After Aventuras was King for a second time, he abdicated, due to the Khaganate, and went into hiding. He announced Tuilindir and Supernick8 as Kings. They, didn't do too much, other than almost sell Balcaras to Mordor. They didn't do anything bad, but the activity rates started to drop... Aventuras stepped in again and became King for a third time. NinjaCreeper303 - '''After Aventuras abdicated for a third time, NinjaCreeper was crowned King. He, like Tuilindir and Nick, hasn't done too much. Although, he has helped orchestrate the rise of the Avari, with the Kindi Clan becoming populous and active, once again. '''Zakeris_The_Kind Lands At this given moment in time, the Avari Elves own: The Wild Wood and Taurelen Screen Shot 2017-12-18 at 3.40.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-17 at 7.20.20 PM.png Tol Rhunaer The Mountains of the Wind The Last Desert The Province of Balcaras The Province of Elerrina Harūdor The South-Eastern Coasts Cities Arta Ilma -''' Being built by Zakeris_The_Kind as the capital of the Penni Avari 'Mar-Tuilenda -' The capital of the Avarin Elves. 'Bangcaras -' Being built by supernick8, as the capital of the Hwenti. '''Taurfortë Varilë - '''The Capital of the Kindi Avari. Being built by Morwe_Haldkan and PingPongDude Kill on sight list Note: When a player is put on the KoS list here, it is not meant to be seen as insult to his/her faction. It is because he/she has done something to the faction, personally. '''Jimmy_Miner_5 - '''Constant badgering and killings of Avari players. '''GajaHasFallen - '''Constant badgering and killings of Avari players. '''The_C_Hampy - '''Arriving uninvited to Avari lands, and murdering Morwe_Haldkan, PingPongDude many times. Rules 1.) Do not rebel!! It will result in your demise and being kicked out 2.) Do not kill another Avari (unless its for fun) 3.) Do not kill any of our allies, unless you are provoked! 4.) Do not grief/steal anything. If you need something, please ask 5.) Please remain a nice person, don't annoy people out of spite. 6.) Do not kill noobs. Let them play the game how they want to 7.) Any Chieftain can call a vote against others, or faction decisions. 8.) Follow server rules. 9.) Only diplomats or Kings can organise alliances and pacts with other factions. Lore of the Avari (Tolkien) The '''Avari (Quenya: "unwilling"; or "the Refusers") were a branch of Elves that refused to make the Great Journey. When Oromë found the Elves that had awakened at Cuiviénen, he summoned them to come with him to Valinor. All the Minyar and most of the Tatyar were persuaded, along with some of the Nelyar, and followed Oromë into the west on the Great Journey. The rest, who dwelt furthest from the waters of Cuiviénen, and wandered in the hills, had not seen Oromë at his first coming, and knew only vague scary rumors of the Valar; lies of Melkor concerning Oromë and Nahar perhaps had a role. So they remained suspicious, or simply refused to depart from their own lands, and spread gradually throughout the wide lands of Middle-earth. Their population was composed of half of the Tatyar and one third of the Nelyar (one third of the Nelyar was still MUCH more numerous than half of the Tatyar, since the Nelyar were so numerous to begin with). According to a tradition, their leaders were Morwë of the Tatyar and Nurwë of the Nelyar. They were after known by the name "the Unwilling", because they refused the summons. According to the legends, Orcs may be descended by Avarin elves captured and currupted by Melkor. Initially the Avari stayed at Cuiviénen but many of them started to wander westwards. The Avari who finally went westwards, were mingled with the Nandor of the Vales of Anduin, Eriador and some reached Beleriand, mingling with the Laiquendi. The Avari who came from the Tatyar were unfriendly and jealous to the Noldor, their exalted kin, and accused them for arrogance. The Edain who traveled to the West met the Avari first of all the Elves, and were taught from them music and language, which influenced theirs. They probably taught them many of the basic crafts of civilization, though the craft of the Eldar surpassed that of the Avari even more than that of the Avari surpassed primitive Men. Some Avari after the end of the First Age started to mingle with the scattered Nandor beyond the Misty Mountains and they became hardly distinguishable from them, afterwards known as Silvan Elves. It is told that no Avari Elves were to be found west of the Misty Mountains during the late Third Age. Six tribes of Avari are mentioned in the Third Age, and their names are all cognates of the Primitive Quendian word Kwendî (the Speakers): Kindi, Cuind, Hwenti, Windan, Kinn-lai, Penni. '''There is however a 7th tribe only briefly mentioned by Tolkien called the '''Hisildi. These Avarin words actually did not mean exactly the same as their Quenya cognate Quendi, i.e. "Elves in general". They were the names that the Avari gave to themselves. Notes Tolkien; "They had evidently continued to call themselves *''kwendî'', 'the People', regarding those who went away is, the Eldar as deserters." The Avari were called Abari in Telerin; they were also called Moripendi (an equivalent of Quenya Moriquendi which referred to the Sindar as well). In Sindarin they were called Evair, Morben or Mornedhel. "The Avari were those Elves who remained content with Middle-earth and refused the summons of the Powers; but they and their many secret tongues do not concern this book," Tolkien wrote in an early version of the Appendix on languages that he was preparing for LotR. Does this mean that some Avari deliberately developed or even constructed new languages for the purpose of secrecy? But some Avarin tongues were evidently similar to the Eldarin ones: Felagund quickly interpreted the language of the people of Bëor, and one reason why he was able to do this was that "these Men had long had dealings with the Dark Elves east of the mountains, and from them had learned much of their speech; and since all the languages of the Quendi were of one origin, the language of Bëor and his folk resembled the Elven-tongue in many words and devices" Joining the Avari Get 10 dorwinion alignment and apply to a chieftain or one of the kings, from there remain in the avari fort at old elven way while journeying into the rhun forests, on reaching the forests and gaining 100 alignment the clan leaders will designate you to one of our clans. Rank King of the Avari Elves, of the Moriquendi Kingdom Clan Chieftain of a Clan Captain/Baron Citizen (Custom ranks can be aquired) Diplomacy Allies: Red Dwarves, The Ireldar. Enemies: No enemies Currently, the Avari are a good aligned nation, with good relations with good factions, and neutral relations with evil factions. Category:Faction Category:Good Category:Elves Category:Factions Category:Rhún